characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring *Armardo *Taylor *Binya Binya *B1 and B2 *Love-a-Lot Bear *Linus Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Strawberry Shortcake *Miffy *Old Bear *Mog the Cat *Herbert the Hedgehog *Tommy Pickles *Big Bird *Ronald McDonald *Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney *Paddington Bear *Homer Simpson *Nok Tok *De-Li *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon *Mochops *Ally *Popeye *William's Wish Wellingtons *Pingu *George Jetson *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop *Kino *Muno *Woody Woodpecker *Milo *Dogsby *Tyrone *Geoffrey The Giraffe *Handy Mandy *Bella *Pablo *Fizz *Jake *Huckleberry Hound *Dusty The Dinosaur *Bump *Snoopy *Lucy van Pelt Citizenship *Babar *Arthur *Spot *Binky Bill *D.W. *Polkaroo *Charlie Chalk *Bob The Bulider *Mr. T *Superted *Garfield Responsability *Ms. Frizzle *Liz the Lizard *Timmy the Lamb *Mr. Happy *Scooby Doo *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Cheesasaurus Rex *Pillsbury Doughboy *The Cat in the Hat *Madeline *Winnie the Pooh Trustwortiness *Julie Woo *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Frosty The Snowman *Huxley Pig *Rosie and Jim *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Little Bill *George and Martha *Curious George *Johnson *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #The Flintstones #Garfield #William's Wish Wellingtons #The Jetsons #Madeline #Ronald McDonald #Peter Rabbit #Scooby Doo #Spot #Thomas the Tank Engine #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear Credits #The Puzzle Place © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #Barney © 1996 Lyons Partnership,l.p. #Scholastic's The Magic School Bus © 1996 Scholastic Productions,inc. #Lamb Chop’s Play-Along © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #Nick Jr’s Gullah Gullah Island © 1996 Nick Jr Productions,inc. #Babar © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #The Cat in the Hat © 1996 Dr.Seuss Enterprises,inc. #Polka Dot Door © 1996 TVOntario in Canada #Johnson and Friends © 1996 Film Australia #Hanna Barbera Characters © 1996 Hanna Barbera Productions #Garfield © 1996 Paws,inc. #Winnie The Pooh © 1996 Walt Disney Productions #Pillsbury Doughboy © 1996 Pillsbury Company #Kino's Storytime © 1996 KCET Productions #Pingu © 1996 Pingu Filmstudio Swizterland/The Pygos Group #Paddington Bear © 1996 Paddington & Co. Ltd/Michael Bond #Bananas in Pyjamas © 1997 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. #Madeline © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #Ronald McDonald © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #Beatrix Potter’s Peter Rabbit © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #Spot © 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #Thomas the Tank Engine © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #Woody Woodpecker © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions,inc #Rugrats © 1996 Viacom International Inc. #Popeye © 1996 Associated Artists Productions #Charlie Chalk © 1996 Woodland Animations Ltd #Dusty The Dinosaur © 1996 Abbey Home Entertainment #SuperTed © 1996 Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #Peanuts © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #Huxley Pig © 1996 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd #Rosie and Jim © 1996 Ragdoll Productions #Bump © 1996 Bump Enterprises Ltd/CMTB Animation Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #It The Character That Count #Six Simple Words #Puzzle Place Theme Songs #Barney Theme #Respect #That Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #With Friends And Familes #The Six Pillar Shuffle #The Muppet Babies Themes Songs #Railroad Tracking #Bear In The Big Blues House Theme #Dear Grandma #Brush Brush Bree #Clean up the House #Under Your Blanket #Dinosaur Train theme songs # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme # Hip Hop Harry Theme Songs # Do Your Part #Hip Hop Happy Birthday #Make Sure Your Hand Your Clean #Hand Hi Five Nothing Like Of Friends #Dittydoodle Work Theme Song #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1996) *''Kids For Character 3'' (2011) *''Kids For Character 4 ''(2012) Starring of Kids For Character #Muppet Babies (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Starring of Kids For Character #Angelina Ballerina (Trustworthiness) #The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (Respect) #Eureeka's Castle (Responsibility) #Sesame Street (Fairness) #Driver Dan's Story Train (Caring) #The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Citizenship)﻿ Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Muppet Babies Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear in the Big Blue House, Bear and Ojo takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, Meanwhile Pip and Pop and The Gang describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Dinosaur Train Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Hip Hop Harry Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3 The Movie other vhs & dvd come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Dittydoodle Work, Dora, Diego, Alicia, Isa, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear, Clifford, SpongeBob, T-Bone, Cleo, Love-a-lot Bear, Charlie Brown, Lucille "Lucy" van Pelt, Shermy, Snoopy, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Sonya Lee, Eddie, Michael, Maggie, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Pop Wheely, Leyda Aleyli, Character Count Kids and the audience set to work for the Kids For Character 3', although it was never sung. Cast *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck Cast/Crew *Jeremy Becerra *Rissa Medlenka *Austin Lux *Montse Hernandez *Ben Lux *Victoria Lennox *Greg Berg: Baby Fozzie, Baby Scooter *Dave Coulier Baby Animal, Baby Bunsen, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Janice, Uncle Statler and Waldorf, and Camilla (occasionally) *Katie Leigh: Baby Rowlf, Mrs. Mitchell *Howie Mandel Baby Skeeter, Baby Animal, Baby Bunsen *Laurie O'Brien: Baby Piggy *Russi Taylor: Gonzo the Great, Robin and Camilla (occasionally) and Aunt Fanny *Frank Welker: Baby Kermit, Baby Skeeter Baby Beaker, Camilla and The Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard *Barbara Billingsley: Nanny Previews *Barney Live In New York City *Barney's Fun & Games *Sing & Dance With Barney *It Time For Counting *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise! Live! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney Good Day Good Night *Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *The Borrowers VHS *Franklin VHS *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *CATS - The Video Trailer *Barney Triple Lunch Box Three Pack Of DVD: Celebrating Around the World, Animal ABC's and Barney's Colorful World! Live! *Barney Learning Pack with Six VHS and DVD: Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Fun & Games, Sing and Dance With Barney, Frist Adventure, My Party With Barney and Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound/Barney's Outdoor Fun *Barney's Christmas Bus Pack: Barney's Christmas Time, Barney In Concert, Super Singing Circus and Jolly Holiday *Barney Holiday Pack: Barney's Night Before Christmas, Live! In New York City, Children's Favorites: Christmas Treasure *Groundling Marsh VHS *Joe Scruggs Live! *Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS *Bob The Builder Pack Of Vhs/DVD *The Wiggles Pack Of Video/DVD *Angelina ballerina vhs/dvd *Rubbadubbers vhs/dvd *Kipper VHS/DVD *Pingu VHS/DVD